


Everyone Needs a Break

by Sponsi



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, My First Smut, One Night Stands, One Shot, Sexual Content, She comes first, Smut, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sponsi/pseuds/Sponsi
Summary: No good Brotherhood soldier would demean themselves by showing their face in Goodneighbor. That makes it the perfect place for Elder Maxson to sneak away and have a night to just be Arthur. Meanwhile the General of the Minutemen is looking to blow off some steam in the Third Rail, and Muscles down there at the other end of the bar looks like he'd be an interesting addition to her room at Hotel Rexford. Time to see if buying someone a drink still works in this strange new world.





	Everyone Needs a Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first full smut scene I've ever written, plus the first fic I've ever published. Sometimes when the inspiration hits, it hits hard.

The stench of cigarettes and Wastelanders assaulted Arthur's nose as he ducked into the Third Rail, quite alone. It was rare he got any time to himself. Shutting himself in his quarters aboard the Prydwen didn't count. That was just a stronger reminder of his duties as Elder. Private lodging was a privilege the grunts in the barracks could only dream of. Some days it wasn't enough to remind himself how privileged he was compared to the wretched folk on the ground, trying to eke out some miserable sense of existence. Some days he just needed to get away, and Goodneighbor was just the place. No good Brotherhood soldier would demean themselves by keeping company with this riff raff; the ghouls and criminals whose existence stood contrary to Brotherhood ideals. He could go truly incognito here. Dressed in pilfered worn flannel, Arthur let himself blend in with the populace. Let that drugged-out ghoul of a mayor be the one to wear the fancy coat around here. At least that drugged-out ghoul had the courtesy to keep his town bar stocked with decent whiskey. 

How long had it been since the Prydwen came to the Commonwealth? Time had almost lost its meaning. At least tonight he'd get to lose time with drink instead of endless reports to read and requisitions to approve. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd get to get lost in someone. That was even more rare than time to himself. Fraternizing with any of the female soldiers was unethical at best, a recipe for disaster at worst. 

The other Brotherhood higher-ups were putting a lot of pressure on him to get married, most preferably to one of their daughters. Something about keeping the Maxson lineage strong with Brotherhood blood. They were lovely young women, but it didn't feel right to partner with someone who was raised to idolize him as the last descendant of the great Roger Maxson. He wanted someone who viewed him as equal, someone intelligent who could be strong for him after he was done being strong for his soldiers day after day. Someone who saw him as Arthur. Someone other than some simpering, doe-eyed girl whose vocabulary mostly consisted of “Yes, Elder” and “Ad Victoriam.” He stifled a laugh at the mental image of one of the daughters asking him to wear his coat as he bedded her. He shook his head at the thought and took another sip of whiskey.

Even after a lifetime forged in steel he considered himself a bit of a romantic. He supposed he could thank Sarah Lyons (rest her soul) for that. Not that he'd ever let his subordinates know. He had to be steel. He drained the last of his whiskey.

_______________

Nora needed a goddamn break. Surviving in the Wasteland was exhausting, and on top of it all she had settlement this, settlement that. Everyone always needed something from her. She was happy to help, of course. This was the real, tangible societal impact she hoped to make as a community organizer in her pre-war days. Building entirely new micro-communities from the ground up, providing people with housing and defense, giving them the means to farm and trade resources with other settlements. She didn’t feel worthy of the title of General at first, but the tricorn hat certainly felt a lot more comfortable now. Even so, her duties could wait until tomorrow. Provided she wasn’t too hungover. But that was a problem for Tomorrow Nora. Everyone needs a break. 

She normally saw the same folks here every time, sitting at the same tables. Turns out humans still liked their routines all these years later. This time she saw a new face a few stools down. An entirely-too-muscled, bearded man in a flannel shirt chuckled to himself, then shook his thought away before taking another drink. Nora had always liked whiskey men. He looked entirely too well-fed to be a common Wastelander, but she couldn’t place where he might be from. He didn’t look like any of the Diamond City Security staff, but he could certainly take on any of them in a brawl. He was currently the most interesting-looking person in the Rail, plus he was mysterious and quite physically attractive. The perfect recipe for a casual one night stand.

Whitechapel Charlie had her Gwinnett Stout ready right as she took her seat at the bar, just as he always did. The stranger didn’t look up from his whiskey. The light in his eyes died and he frowned before knocking back the last of his drink. Perfect timing. Nora took a few swallows of beer for courage and decided it was time to see if buying someone a drink was still the conversation starter it was back in the day.

“Charlie, get that man another of whatever he was having and put it on my tab.”

“Cash up front. No tabs.”

Guess she was enough of a regular for the barkeep to know what she liked, but not enough of a regular to have tab privileges. She dropped a few more caps on the bartop.

It felt like it had been centuries since she’d gotten any. She snorted lightly as she remembered that yes, it had indeed been literal centuries since she’d gotten laid. Hell, if she ended up taking Muscles over there back to her room at the Rexford and he turned out to be a shitty lay, she could always take the Mayor up on his offer for a ride on his Hancock. She laughed and took a swig of beer. She loved that the Rail kept their beer nice and cold. She’d have to talk to Sturges about getting functioning refrigeration in Sanctuary. 

She saw Charlie place a second glass of whiskey in front of the stranger and say, “Compliments of the bird two seats to your right.” The stranger looked over and Nora raised her beer to him. He picked up his glass and toasted her as well with a smirk. She picked up her beer and decided to approach. Time to see if the cryo-freeze had chilled her game. She moved to the stool between them and scooted closer.

“Haven’t seen you here before. Is the whiskey good here?” she opened.

“Surprisingly, yes. Not many places around here have good whiskey. And I can’t say I’ve seen you here either.”

“I’d wager I'm in here more often than you.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Suppose our paths just haven’t crossed yet. I’m Evelyn.” She used her middle name. He might not have known who General Nora was in the first place, but the fib added to the thrill of the night.

“Arthur. Gwinnett Stout? Not my first choice, admittedly.”

“It’s better when it’s ice cold. Not many places are good at keeping it cold,” she drank the last of her beer and set the bottle on the bar before waving to the robot.

“That’s why I drink whiskey. It’s not half bad when warm. Another Gwinnett or would you like something else? This one’s on me.”

“I don’t usually let men buy me drinks, but whiskey men tend to be good men,” she said with a smirk.

“Whiskey it is,” said her companion as the barkeep floated over to their side of the bar.

_______________

Arthur was embarrassed not to have noticed the woman sit down at the bar. He must have been too lost in his thoughts not to notice someone so...was stunning the word he was looking for? She had an air about her that wasn’t like most Wastelanders. She didn’t look like anyone he knew from the Brotherhood, and those were the only people who usually offered him drinks. No, this woman was clearly interested in him. He supposed there was some luck on his side tonight after all. 

“What brings you to town?” he asked as she took her first sip of whiskey. She winced slightly at the strength of the liquor.

“Just passing through and needed a break,” Evelyn said. Arthur sensed a bigger story than “just passing through” but decided to not ask for details. Tonight was not a night for deep conversation.

“Same. Just need a break. Have you been in the area long?”

“You could say that. I’ve been around for...a while,” she offered. “How about you? Are you local?”

“I didn’t grow up here, but I’m here for now.” Evelyn nodded, satisfied with his answer. She seemed to also not be looking for deep conversation.

The two continued their flirty small talk as they finished their whiskey. And then another. And another. Arthur was a big man and could hold his liquor, but he was getting a little fuzzy. The woman next to him was apparently pretty good at holding her liquor as well. 

“Well, I’ve got a room at the Rexford and a bottle of bourbon I found in a Super Duper Mart if you’d like to share it and save some caps,” she suggested.

The stars were truly shining on him tonight.

“Yeah...I’d like that.” He tossed a few caps on the bar for a tip and put his hand on the small of Evelyn’s back as they walked up the broken escalator and past the ghoul guard into the night.  
_______________

They didn’t touch the bourbon when they got back. The door was barely closed before their lips collided in an alcohol-fueled haze. His hands were rough as they roamed all over her. They tangled furiously wherever they could touch. Her hair, her neck, any exposed skin. All was fair game. They moved with a frantic chaos, as though the mere act of kissing was enough to drive them both mad beyond all return.

He was wearing far too much clothing. Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and fumbled slightly under the effects of the whiskey and hormones. He unraveled his hands from her hair and began to unbutton his shirt as she pulled off her t-shirt and undid the laces on her boots. This was all a lot more difficult with the whiskey. She almost toppled over trying to pull off her second boot, and then she looked up once she finally (gracelessly) got it off. Her face was right at eye level with a very noticeable bulge under his threadbare jeans. He grasped each side of her face and gently pulled upward until she stood upright. His lips went to her neck with a grunt as he worked open her belt buckle, and she moaned as one hand went to his hair and the other to his now-bare and very muscled chest. 

In no time he had her pants undone and pulled down around her ankles. She held onto his shoulders as she stepped out of them, clad only in her faded bra and underwear as he hungrily took the sight of her in.

“My gods you are just...phenomenal,” he breathed. When was the last time she had heard such a compliment?

She gripped his waist and pulled her to him as their lips met, snaking her hands around his back. He wasn’t soft in the least bit; his skin was smooth under her hands, pulled taut over the muscles in his back. She took a step forward, forcing him to step back until the backs of his legs hit the side of the bed. He tumbled backward and pulled her down with him, landing clumsily on top of him with a giggle she didn’t know she could make anymore. She probably hadn’t made such a noise in over 200 years. Wow, she was old. Old! She giggled again. They might be close to the same age, but she was over 200 years older than him! She was robbing the cradle! She started laughing hysterically as she straddled him and he gave her a very confused look. It didn’t matter to him anymore when she started kissing him down his neck, onto his chest. She stepped back onto the floor as she continued her kisses down his stomach, and lower. Her hands worked at the fastenings of his pants as he bucked his hips off the bed to help pull them down. He kicked his pants off and into a crumpled pile a few feet away. 

Nora looked down at the now fully-naked Arthur with a hungry look in her eyes. He moaned when her hand gripped his erection, other hand bracing herself on his thigh as she knelt down. She planted a few kisses on his thigh as she pumped gently, leading a trail up to the base of his member. When her tongue slowly slid from his base to his tip, he sucked in a gasp and wove his fingers in her hair. His thighs started twitching as her mouth circled his tip and she began to sink lower onto him.

“Wait...Evelyn, please. Wait. You first.” He leaned up on an elbow and she released him with a light popping noise. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she grinned and disobeyed his request, taking him back into his mouth and taking him almost to the hilt. His grip tightened in her hair to pull her up.

“I said. You. First.” Arthur commanded. She liked being in charge, but she liked it even more when he commanded her like this. He certainly had a good commander voice. She decided to obey this time and stood up. He rose from the bed and turned her around so she was laying in the spot he had occupied, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. 

“You’re still wearing far too many clothes,” he moved to pull down her panties as she undid her bra. Good thing, because there’s no way he’d be able to work that contraption in his current state of inebriation. Now she was just as naked as he was. He leaned over her, bracing him arms on either side of her as his body covered hers. His tongue trailed over her collarbone and made its way down to one lovely breast. Her breathing turned ragged as she let him continue tracing her nipple with his tongue and lightly nipping. She let out a squeak that resulted in a firm squeeze of her hip.

“Did I say you could make noise?” he asked.

“You never said I couldn...” she couldn’t finish her retort before he sucked a little harder on her nipple and she bit back a moan. His kisses continued down her body until they reached her thighs. He ran a hand up and down her thigh while she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Arthur, I…” she started.

“Let me take care of you,” he all but whispered. She felt him gently pull her legs further apart as his tongue ran a lazy trail up her center. She almost sobbed at how good it felt. He kept working her with his tongue, circling her clit over and over again. She was dripping wet in no time. He slid a finger into her, eliciting another moan. He didn’t move to silence her this time. Where did this man learn how to work a woman so well? Nora said a silent prayer to whoever may be listening, thanking them for dropping this gorgeous, orally-talented hunk of a man right in front of her. This was the best kind of torture. Sweet, sweet torture.

Maybe it was because it had been a while, or maybe it was because this man was so unreasonably attractive she couldn’t help herself. Maybe it was the novel thrill of a one night stand with someone who was very near a stranger. One thing was certain: the whiskey wasn’t dulling her senses all that much. 

Arthur slid a second finger inside and crooked his fingers upward as he stroked. He sucked lightly on her clit. Nora could feel her thighs start to twitch and her hips start to buck. Attempting to stifle her moans only made her want to be louder. 

“Let me hear you,” Arthur said before quickly returning his tongue to her clit. That was all the cue she need to finally let herself fall over the edge. He kept his mouth on her as she rode out her orgasm, convulsion after convulsion racking her body. His fingers slid out of her ever so slowly and Nora looked up as he sucked her wetness off of them one at a time. What a luxury it was to have an orgasm she didn’t have to give herself. Bless Arthur Whatever-The-Fuck-His-Last-Name-Was.

She pulled her legs up onto the bed and shifted so she could lay up on a pillow. Arthur laid down next to her and pulled her close as she basked in the afterglow and caught her breath. 

“That was one of the most beautiful things I’ve seen in a long time,” he breathed in her ear. It wasn’t long before she shifted in his arms and straddled him again.

“We don’t have to go just…” he began.

“Nope, too horny. Need you now.” 

He was still rock hard from earlier. She sank down onto him with a moan as he arched his back in pleasure. Her tempo was slow and languid, gently sliding her hips up and down as he gripped her hips.

“What’s your favorite position?” he breathed into her ear.

“Bend me over that desk?” She got off of him and crossed the room with a light stumble, gripping the edge of the desk and wiggling her ass at him. He wasn’t far behind and slid into her once more, but now that he was in charge he settled for a more aggressive tempo. His hips slammed into hers. The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin and furniture bumping the wall. She shivered as he scratched his nails down her back, then flinched when she felt the firm swat of his hand on her ass. He stopped thrusting immediately and looked concerned.

“Was that ok? I should’ve…”

“Do it again,” she demanded. He obliged.

Either Arthur was blessed with excellent stamina, or the whiskey was helping. Maybe both. She wasn’t going to complain. Men this hot weren’t common in the Wasteland and after a 200-year dry spell she was going to enjoy everything.

Nora and Arthur startled at a deep slurring voice from outside the door.

“What are you all doing in there?”

“OCCUPIED,” Arthur gritted.

“I hear that banging on the wall, what are you all doing in there?” The slurred drawl was suggestively cheerful. Or cheerfully suggestive. Nora couldn’t tell. All she knew was that she didn’t like being interrupted.

“FUCK OFF, WE’RE BUSY!” Nora yelled. Her voice probably had a noticeable slur as well.

Arthur groaned and pulled out of her. Nora whimpered at the sudden lack of him filling her. He stormed over to the door and yanked it open to glare at the nosy drunkard, proudly presenting his erection at full mast.

“I. Said. Occupied.” Arthur slammed the door in the man’s face. They heard footsteps stumble down the hallway and away from their room. Nora burst out laughing. Arthur came back to her and pulled her in for a long kiss.

“I’ll show you my favorite,” he said as he crossed back to the bed and laid down. “Straddle me, but face the other way.” Nora obeyed and sank back down onto him. Reverse cowgirl never did much for her, but she figured men still liked having a good view of a lovely ass after all these years. Some things never changed. At least he got her off before making any requests of his own.

“Now lay back,” Arthur said. This was new. She braced her hands on either side of him and did so. One of his hands fondled her breast as the other moved downward to play with her clit, all while he thrusted. Completely new. This was all so intense. 

He made the most delicious noises as he moved in and out of her. What she wouldn’t give to have a holotape recording of his sounds. That would be quite the companion for those lonely nights in her empty house in Sanctuary. She had half a mind to grab her Pip Boy and ask if she could turn on the microphone. Probably not the best idea with someone she just met.

“Let me hold you,” she moaned as she swung a leg over and rolled over onto the other twin-sized mattress with a flop. Arthur grinned and settled himself between her legs, joining them together once more. She wrapped her legs around his waist, eliciting a deep groan from him. He bent his face down into the crook of her neck as his tempo picked up. Nora could feel his ragged breathing as she dug what stubs of fingernails she had into his back.

“Evelyn...I...pull out,” he stuttered as she released her legs from his waist. He immediately pulled out of her, nipping at her shoulder and grinding against her thigh as he shot his load onto her lower abdomen. His breathing slowed as Nora held him close.

Her head was a little fuzzy and she was starting to get the spins. Arthur got up from the bed. Even if it was supposed to be a one night stand, she wasn’t quite ready for him to leave yet. She missed the intimate companionship of another human.

“Arthur...please,” she began.

“Just getting a rag.” He handed her a handkerchief to clean herself, then used another to wipe his seed off her leg and clean himself off. “I’ll stay if you want me to.”

“Please?” Nora mumbled.

“Of course, doll.” Arthur settled back onto the bed and pulled Nora into him. This was the break she needed. She drifted off into the most calm, deep sleep she’d had since waking up from cryo.

_______________

When Arthur woke to light streaming through the window boards, the other side of the bed was empty and cold. A bottle of bourbon sat next to a neatly-folded pile of his clothes that he was 99% sure he didn’t fold himself.

_______________

“This campaign will be costly and many lives will be lost. But in the end, we will be saving humankind from its worst enemy...itself. Ad victoriam!” Elder Maxson finished his speech and a chorus of “Ad Victoriam!” sounded from the soldiers in the room. The scribes and knights began to filter out as Paladin Danse approached with a woman. This must be the new Initiate Danse recommended so highly.

“Ad Victoriam, Elder. May I introduce you to Initiate Nora Fulton, General of the Minutemen, who answered our distress call at the Cambridge Police Station and saved Recon Squad Gladius’ lives. Initiate, this is Elder Maxson, leader of the Brotherhood of Steel.”

Arthur choked back an expletive as he made eye contact with a very familiar face. If Danse noticed, he didn’t react. That ragtag wannabe militia? The _General?_ Shocking as it was, it made perfect sense for someone so strong and confident to be their General. She lied about her name, apparently. He couldn’t fault her for that, since they were both clearly looking for the same anonymity that night back at the Rail.

Evelyn’s...no, Nora’s...no. The _Initiate’s_ eyes widened as she recognized that Arthur and the Elder were one and the same. Arthur noticed that in the lighting of the Prydwen her eyes were a very lovely shade of green that wasn’t apparent in the dim lighting of the bar or stolen moments tangled together in the Rexford.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
